The birdies
by Blizdal
Summary: There was once a Veela. Harry was also there. They didn't get along.


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: There was once a Veela. Harry was also there. They didn't get along.

**Big thanks to my Beta: **Anamarie

* * *

The birdies

-

Harry was sitting in a chair in Headmaster's office. He had just started his fifth year at Hogwarts three days ago and he really didn't know why Dumbledore had summoned him.

'_Three days! I've been here for only three days, and…What reason could he possibly have for calling me to his office?'_

Harry looked at the Headmaster inquiringly, but Dumbledore ignored him and continued to happily suck his lemon drops.

"Headmaster?" Harry questioned politely. He didn't get an answer. The only sound he could hear was that of lemon drop clinking on Dumbledore's teeth as he used his tongue to move it from one side of his mouth to the other.

It was quite obvious to Harry that he was being blatantly ignored.

And that made Harry angry. Very angry.

It was a well known fact that Harry had a bad temper.

But it seemed that there were still a few people that were not aware of this. One of them being the Headmaster, by the look of things…

Anyway, Harry had decided that it would be for the best if he squashed his irritation, at least for now. So he did.

Several more minutes passed in silence. Harry used them wisely, thinking of ways to prank Malfoy for sniffing him in the hallway.

'_He's acting really weird this year,'_ thought Harry. _'It all started on the train when he and his goons came to our compartment to do the annual "insult the Golden Trio". Ferret was about to speak but then he started sniffing and yelling something about his mate…'_ Harry smiled suddenly, thinking fondly of what happened next. _'I heard a crack. Ron must have broken his nose when he slammed the door in Malfoy's face.'_ Harry smiled wider. Hermione was so angry at Ron. She had wanted to try out a new hex on Malfoy. _'Malfoy…I think he was batting his eyelashes at me yesterday. Weird…He seems to have a problem with his eyes. The twins probably pranked him or something…' _

"Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore started to speak, effectively cutting his train of thoughts.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What do you know about Veela…and their mates?"

"The birdies?"

".."

".."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, the birdies."

"Well…" Harry was cut off by the door opening. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy entering, wearing a huge smile and winking at him. Malfoy approached him and tried to sit in his lap. Harry, quick as lightning, pulled out his wand and hexed him with many pretty hexes he knew and which he had read in a book Hermione sent him for his birthday.

"MR. POTTER! CEASE THIS BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!" boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore, but Harry was not to be stopped that easily. By the time Dumbledore managed to get up and come around the table, Harry was on his feet and simultaneously hexing Malfoy and kicking him where…it hurts very much.

After several minutes, Dumbledore managed to separate Harry from the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy. Harry sat in his chair, exhausted and smirking smugly. In the mean time, Dumbledore had healed Malfoy.

Harry was not happy and his irritation with Dumbledore started to grow. He got up to hex Malfoy again. He couldn't have him healed, now could he? But he was stopped.

Harry was about to hex the old man when he heard a sigh. He turned, only to see Malfoy looking lovingly at him.

-"My mate," he said happily.

Harry raised his wand.

"Harry, no!" yelled Dumbledore and moved to stand in front of Malfoy and shield him from Harry. Harry tried to look behind Dumbledore and spot his target but he was unsuccessful.

'_Well, if Dumbles really wants to get hexed that badly, who am I to stop him?' _thought Harry as he raised his wand a little higher, a nifty little hex on his lips."

"Harry, You're his mate," said Dumbledore urgently, eyeing the wand.

"Mate?"

"Yes, Harry. His mate."

"I'm not interested. Tell him to find somebody else."

"He can't choose, Harry. He's a Veela, and a Veela can have only one mate. You are his."

"I don't swing that way."

"Well, you'll have to."

"WHAT?"

Dumbledore cringed. "If you don't bond within half an hour, he will die."

Harry blinked. "So?"

Dumbledore looked at him, scandalized.

"You are his mate," the Headmaster said slowly.

"Well, he's not mine." Harry said logically.

".."

".."

"If you don't bond, he will die. Do you really want to have his death on your conscience?"

".."

".."

"Okay," said Harry. "Can I go now?" he asked and, not waiting for the answer, headed for the door. Unfortunately, the door locked in front of him. He turned around and glared at Dumbledore.

"Harry, I will not allow you to let him die."

Harry cast a shield around himself so that Dumbledore couldn't get to him, and sat on the floor. He looked at his watch. "Half an hour, you say? I think I'll wait."

"Wait?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. Oh oh, can you call Ron? He'll love to see this. Hermione too. Strictly for educational purposes of course, she's pretty interested in Veelas."

Dumbledore just looked at him dumbly.

"Fawkes, can you please get Ron and Hermione? Please?" Harry asked the magnificent bird. Fawkes chirped and in a ball of flame he was gone. A couple of minutes later he came back with Ron and Hermione. Harry quickly explained the situation.

"Harry, think about this. You could save a life-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off by Ron.

"Professor? Can you move a bit? You're blocking the view." he asked, trying to see Malfoy who was still hidden behind Dumbledore.

"Can we get some of Malfoy's hair?" asked Hermione. "Veela's hair is pretty useful in potions. It can be used as a core for a wand as well…"

* * *

The End


End file.
